


肉食系恋爱  0

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	肉食系恋爱  0

演唱会结束之后又是庆功会，堂本刚不喜欢人多的场合便早早的离场。明明没有喝酒脑袋却晕晕沉沉的，以至于堂本刚看到自己家房门是开着的时候吓得差点报警

 

恍惚间回想起还有另一位堂本先生有他家的钥匙的时候，堂本刚已经被拉进玄关了，两只手急切地在他身上乱摸着。堂本刚是个很容易被挑起性欲的人，在堂本光一的撩拨下很快软在他怀里轻吟

 

“为什么又说和我不熟？”堂本光一将堂本刚就近按倒在沙发上，胡乱地亲吻他的颈侧一边单手解开了堂本刚的皮带

 

“…我有说吗？”堂本刚眯着眼回忆着，反正他整天把和堂本光一不熟挂在嘴边，可能确实是说了吧

 

“怎么会呢？我觉得我对你挺熟的啊。”堂本光一不满地掀开堂本刚的衣服舔了一下粉色的乳尖，“比如…你喜欢被舔这里。”

 

“啊…”堂本刚终于忍不住叫了出来，气急败坏地揪着堂本光一的头发，被人掌控的感觉实在让人不爽到极点，却还是沉溺在身体交融的快感中无法自拔

 

男人真的是可悲的生物。摇摇晃晃之间堂本刚看着房顶上的吊灯想

 

娱乐圈里鱼龙混杂，人与人之间都有着千丝万缕的关系，利益上的，感情上的

 

严格来说，堂本刚和堂本光一是利益上的关系

 

而这样的关系已经持续了一年多

 

原本堂本刚和堂本光一连见面的时候互相问问近况的关系都算不上，甚至偶尔对上了眼神马上就会转开

 

一年多之前的某个节目上，堂本刚和堂本光一同为嘉宾，游戏环节的时候又被分在了一组。无论如何堂本光一都算是堂本刚的前辈，就算再不熟悉堂本刚还是很讲究礼节的

 

游戏内容是一个人背着另一个人过独木桥，堂本光一很主动地蹲下来说：“我背你吧。”

 

堂本刚求之不得，很礼貌地道了谢就跨上了堂本光一的背。两个人身高差不多，堂本光一的身形却比他大了差不多一圈，坚实的背让堂本刚莫名地觉得很踏实

 

突然堂本刚感觉到自己露出来的大腿内侧被什么东西轻轻的划着，像羽毛尖撩过一般轻柔又带着一丝隐秘

 

当这个感觉持续了几秒之后堂本刚才察觉到了不对劲

 

那个位置是堂本光一的手

 

更可怕的是在这样低级的撩拨下堂本刚居然有了反应。才明白发生了什么的堂本刚恨不得一个锁喉把堂本光一勒死

 

职场性骚扰啊这是

 

可是堂本刚有苦说不出，只能在游戏结束之后丢给堂本光一一个眼刀，堂本光一回他一个暧昧不明的笑

 

祸不单行，节目结束后堂本刚还好死不死的在卫生间碰到了堂本光一，撞见了正在解决问题的性骚扰对象，堂本刚扭头就走。背后堂本光一不紧不慢地说了句：“憋着对身体不好呀。”

 

堂本刚瞬间炸了，想想也是，自己又不欠堂本光一的为什么要见了他就跑？于是转身回来解开裤子，看都不看堂本光一

 

“刚君，我说的是，憋着你的孩子们对身体不好。”

 

堂本刚第一次遇到如此不要脸的人，明明性骚扰在先还怪他禁欲太久一撩就硬。堂本刚自认自己说不上伶牙俐齿，可也不是沉默寡言的软包子，立刻回击道：“光一桑原来有摸别人大腿的癖好么？”

 

“没有，只是因为你的比较好摸罢了。”堂本光一过于诚实的回应让堂本刚恼羞成怒，不想和这个精虫上脑的人再过多理论，整理好衣服就要走

 

堂本光一冲上来挡在了他面前，说：“真的不考虑一下吗？”

 

堂本刚知道堂本光一的意思，娱乐圈里没有对象的，解决生理需求一般都找圈内人，毕竟保密性更强，只要说出来双方都别想继续混了。只是堂本刚不知道堂本光一脑子哪根神经搭错了找上他

 

“可以先试用一下。”堂本刚迟疑的空当堂本光一趁机把他往隔间推

 

堂本刚最终没有拒绝的原因是因为他还没有试过和男人做爱

 

或者说，男人本来就是容易屈服于欲望的生物

 

那一次荒唐而又激烈的性爱成了一切的开端，两个人的关系从平行线一下飞跃到了在床上肉体交缠，不过两个人的日程经常搭不上，而且堂本刚从来不会主动去找堂本光一，久而久之堂本刚干脆把家里的钥匙给了堂本光一，让他想来就来

 

堂本刚不愿承认肉体关系之所以能维持这么久，是因为堂本光一确实是个好床伴，足够温柔而且比堂本刚更了解他的身体

 

从这个方面来说两人确实挺熟的

 

结束后堂本刚沉浸在高潮的余韵中回不过神来，不过很快疲惫就席卷了他，他把还压在他身上的堂本光一推起来，靠在沙发上点了根烟

 

“给我一根。”堂本光一伸手

 

堂本刚不明所以地递给堂本光一一根烟，昏暗的客厅里只能看到两点烟火，堂本刚沉默地抽了一半发现堂本光一还是没有要走的意思，他伸脚踢了踢堂本光一说：“怎么还不走？”

 

做炮友的第一条定律就是不在对方家过夜，这一点一直很好的遵守着

 

“等我抽完嘛，急什么。”堂本光一慢悠悠地说道

 

“累死了，我要洗澡睡觉。”堂本刚捏了捏眉心，最近开巡回满日本跑，每天合眼的时间可能都没有两个小时，现在困得脑袋疼

 

“最近很忙吗？”堂本光一伸手帮堂本刚按了按太阳穴

 

堂本刚下意识的一躲，堂本光一不依不饶地按着他脑袋不肯撒手，堂本刚看着堂本光一黑曜石般的眼睛，多少可爱的女孩子就是被这张脸骗了

 

“忙，忙得要死，好不容易回家一趟还得干体力活儿。”堂本刚闭着眼抱怨，堂本光一的按摩水平还不错，脑袋好像没那么疼了

 

“行吧，那我走了，省的在这儿招嫌。”堂本光一收回手，穿上衣服把外套的拉链拉到最高，又戴上万年不变的黑色鸭舌帽，这身装扮进银行大概柜员会马上报警

 

堂本刚睡过去之前，似乎听到堂本光一还说了句话

 

“反正很快就会见面的。”


End file.
